EchoOfDarkness76
Thank you for visiting my page. I think this page is a great idea as well. EchoOfDarkness76 Gaining confidence from her friends, EchoOfDarkness76 finally ventured into the vidding world online after success in creating videos for school projects and helping a friend with creating her own music videos. Her account was created on February 3rd 2012 and, it took a while, but on June 19th 2013 she gained her 100th Subscriber and had managed to gain 113,765 video views in total. She has also won 2nd place in both xOnceEAgainx (YFMM) and CuteSmiles83's (YVICC) contests. She has also taken part in a range of collabs. EchoOfDarkness76 - you can call her Echo though - is happy to take requests (although please note they may be slow for the next academic year due to exams as well as if it's something that she doesn't commonly vid.) Always happy to help friends or other people, Echo is happy for you to PM her for anything, to chat, for help e.t.c. Also she has started to use SurveryMonkey to hold polls and surverys to do with her vidding and would be happy for anyone to complete them. The links to these can be obtained in the descriptions of videos or by PMing her directly and asking for them. She hopes to have many more years on Youtube to spend with the friends she will make there and people she will get to know. She is happy to help with judging of contests, filling spots in collabs e.t.c. Echo also hopes that one day, vidders from Youtube wil get to meet each other at some kind of event. Fandoms Echo currently vids (In alphabetical order); A Mother's Nightmare Film; A Princess for a Christmas Film; Arrow; Ashes to Ashes; Avatar: The Last Airbender A; Cyberbully Film; Dance Academy; Doctor Who; Fast Girls Film; Legend of Korra A; Legend of the Seeker; Life on Mars; Merlin (BBC;) Mulan A; Narnia (LWW2005, PC2008&VoDT2010) Films; Pocahontas A; Prey; Primeval; Sherlock (BBC); Spirit A; Syfy Alice; The Animals of Farthing Wood A; The Fox and the Hound A; The Lion King A; The Little Polar Bear A; The Vampire Diaries; The Village; Torchwood; Tristan&Isolde (2006) Film; War Horse; Watership Down A, Wofblood. - Fandoms with A next to them are animated. - Some fandoms may have only been viddd in collab parts, but are still included in the list. However, she is open to suggestions of fandoms that people would like to see her vid and will try her best to move into areas that people want to see more of on Youtube. Collabs Echo has taken part in numerous collabs which are listed here with links to her parts and the finished collab as well as the details of who hosted it e.t.c. This is constantly updated and new links will be posted once they are avaliable, so keep checking back if you see something you like or search for it on Youtube as Echo does upload the collab parts she makes to Youtube - although she's a bit behind on uploading them at the moment. Hosted by: DewDropProductions Arrow-Character | Demons - Part 7 (Felicity Smoak S1) and Part 13 (Barry Allen S2) Multifandom | Breath of Life - as fill-in parts Part 4 (Primeval), Part 10 (Ashes to Ashes), Part 11 (Legend of the Seeker), Part 19 (Syfy Alice) and Part 22 (Narnia) | Multi-Couples | Here with me - Part 9 (Shaz&Chris/Ashes to Ashes a fill-in part), Part 16 (Matt&Emily/Primeval), Part 18 (Barry&Felicity/Arrow) and Part 22 (Amy&Rory/Doctor Who) | Multi-Couples | Arms - Part 8 (Stefan&Katherine/The Vampire Diaries), Part 11 (Chris&Shaz/Ashes to Ashes), Part 17 (Emily&Matt/Primeval S4) and Part 20 (Connor&Abby/Primeval S3) | Multi-Couples | I would do it for you - Part 3 (Hatter&Alice/Syfy Alice), Part (Matt&Emily/Primeval), Part (Christian&Tara/Dance Academy), Part (Amy&Rory/Doctor Who) and Part (Gene&Alex/Ashes to Ashes) | Multifandom | Life is Beautiful - Part 6 (Primeval), Part 11 (Dance Academy) and Part 27 (Narnia) | Multi-Animation | Counting Stars - Part 6 (The Little Polar Bear), Part 12 (Watership Down a fill-in part), Part 18 (Mulan), Part 19 (The Animals of Farthing Wood), Part 24 (Spirit a fill-in part), Part 25 (The Fox and the Hound a fill-in part) and Part 31 (Pocahontas a fill-in part) | Multicharacter | Human - Part 1 (Caro Allingham/The Village BBC a fill-in part), Part 7 (Kahlan Amnell/Legend of the Seeker), Part 17 (Abigail Armstrong/Dance Academy), Part 19 (Connor Temple/Primeval a fill-in parts), Part 20 (Chris Skelton/Ashes to Ashes), Part 23 (Edmund Allingham.The Village BBC a fill-in part) and Part 24 (Marcus Farrow/Prey) | Multifandom | Secrets - Parts 5&15, Parts 11&18, Parts 3&9 (Dance Academy fill-in parts) and Parts 17&21 (Primeval fill-in parts) | Multi-Villain | Sail - Parts 5&25 (Cara Mason/Legend of the Seeker) & Parts 19&26 (Grace Whiteny/Dance Academy fill-in parts) | Multi-Couples | Say Something - Part 13 (Matt&Emily/Primeval), Part 19 (Sammy&Abigail/Dance Academy) and Part 26 (John&Mary/Sherlock) | Behind the Scenes/Cast | Whistle - Part 4 (Legend of the Seeker), Part 6 (Narnia) and Part 19 (Dance Academy a fill-in part) | Multi-Animation | Shattered - Parts 6&23 (The Fox and the Hound) and Parts 8&19 (The Animals of Farthing Wood) | Multi-Family/Friendship | I'd Come for You - Part 23 (Oliver&Felicity/Arrow), Part 25 (Joey&Albert/War Horse) & Part 30 (Kahlan&Cara/Legend of the Seeker) | Multi-Couples | Let her Go - Part 4 (Sherlock&Molly/Sherlock) & Part 17 (Sherlock&Irene/Sherlock) | Multi-Couples | Wings - Parts 12&22 (Oliver&Felicity/Arrow) and 17&26 (John&Mary/Sherlock) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdHRfLp_QWQ Multi-Couples | Halo - Part 3 (Kahlan&Richard/Legend of the Seeker) & Part 7 (Connor&Abby/Primeval) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wtrjlJ88eI Multi-females | My Skin - Part 7 (Maddy Smith/Wolfblood), Part 13 (Abigail Armstrong/Dance Academy) & Part 14 (Kahlan Amnell/Legend of the Seeker) | Multifandom | Safe and Sound - Part 5 (War Horse), Part 9 (Narnia), Part 13 (Richard&Kahlan/Legend of the Seeker a fill-in part) & Part 17 (Dance Academy) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zegBZz_PnA4 Multi-females | Titanium - Part 5 (Susan Pevensie/Narnia,) Part 7 (Lucy Pevensie/Narnia) & Part 13 (Abigail Armstrong/Dance Academy) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwoV4rqkDcU Multifandom | Don't Let Me Go - Part 12 (Dance Academy), Part 13 (Primeval) & Part 18 (Syfy Alice) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XILIrZpCa9s Multi-Male | Hall of Fame - Part 1 (Connor Temple/Primeval) & Part 8 (Sammy Lieberman/Dance Academy) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdreMycLuN0 Multifandom | Radioactive - Part 2 (Dance Academy) & Part 9 (Syfy Alice) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFTWh_avGYw Multi-Couples | Animation | We Found Love - Part 4 (Mulan&Captain Shang/Mulan) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA-Q3DAfS1Y Multifandom | Angel with a Shotgun - Part 12 (Torchwood) & Part 14 (Primeval) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcSSLMYa3JM Multifandom | Cry - Part 6 (Dance Academy) & Part 17 (Primeval) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zL7RbuMEx9Y Merlin | Couples/Friendships/Family | Losing Your Memory - Part 10 (Merlin&Arthur) & Part 20 (Morgana&Mordred) I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38S_S-PLnzM Multi-Couples | I Wanted You More - Part 1 (Emily&Matt/Primeval,) Part (Sammy&Abigail/Dance Acadmey) & Part 17 (Jack&Ianto/Torchwood) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSe1ZZLSCiQ Multi-Character | I Shot for the Sky - Part 5 (Emily Merchat/Primeval), Part 6 (Tara Webster/Dance Academy) & Part 7 (Sherlock Holmes/BBC Sherlock) | Behind the Scenes/Cast | We're Gonna Light It Up - Part 9 (Syfy Alice) & Part 15 (Legend of the Seeker) | Multi-Friendships | I'll Be There - Part 7 (Connor&Abby/Primeval) & Part 13 (Kahlan&Cara/Legend of the Seeker) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfNwrAYZVDM Hosted by: xOnceEAgainx (Uploaded to xcollabs0) Multi-Couples | All the Stars - Part 8 (Oliver&Felicity/Arrow), Part 18 (Shaz&Chris/Ashes to Ashes) & Part 21 (Richard&Kahlan/Legend of the Seeker) | Multi-Couples | Let her Go - Part 8 (Sherlock&Irene/Sherlock) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1c2en2_OMo Multi-Family | Feeling a Moment - Part 7 (Molly&Alex/Ashes to Ashes), Part 10 (Emilie&Grandad/War Horse) & Part 14 (Oliver&Thea/Arrow) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vu0cHZOkjE Multi-females | F**king Perfect - Part 5 (Shaz Granger/Ashes to Ashes) & Part 15 (Maddy Smith/Wolfblood) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKBAoWtYVDI Multi-Couples | This Year's Love - Part 14 (Connor&Abby/Primeval) & Part 15 (Jack&Ianto/Torchwood) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lD4KOBsbno Multi-Couples | Red - Part 1 (Matt&Emily/Primeval) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXIKwi9HQdA Crossover Couples | Angel with a Shotgun - Part 4 (Becker/Primeval&Esther/Torchwood Miracle Day) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgOjsta6qkI Multi-Female | Bitch - Part 10 (Abby Maitland/Primeval) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQ6G9RI-ACo Multifandom | What About Now - Part 8 (Abby&Connor/Primeval) & Part 13 (Kahlan&Richard/Legend of the Seeker) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-y8A3Ou7qs Hosted by NewCollabStudios (CuteSmiles83's Collab Channel) Multi-Couples | In my Veins - Part 7 (Sammy&Abigail/Dance Academy) & Part 16 (Tara&Christian/Dance Academy) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2X0LEVo-frs Hosted by: FictionOVERreality Mutli-(gay)Couples | Unsinkable - Parts 2&13 & Parts 4&12 a fill-in | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUTlfdfpudE Multi-Character | Brave - Part 8 (Jess Parker/Primeval) & Part 10 (Jensen Rahl/Legend of the Seeker a fill-in part) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KN8L4Gg05Qs Multi-Heroes | Show em' - Part 9 (Alice Hamilton/Syfy Alice) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6IXXzuDcrc Hosted by: EveryOtherCollabs Multi-Couples | Somebody to Die for - Part 2 (Christian&Tara/Dance Academy), Part 3 (Sammy&Abigail/Dance Academy) & Part 13 (Matt&Emily/Primeval) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRDr9rule5U Hosted by: LenaNellyShow Multi-Couples/Multi-Weddings | Never Let me Go - Part 8 (John&Mary/Sherlock BBC) & Part 11 (Amy&Rory/Doctor Who) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab2T9K_t2RM Hosted by: Randomteen17 Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra | Character/Friendships/Couples | Dark Horse - Part 5 (Aang&TophFriendship/ATLA) & Part 11 (Aang/ATLA) | Hosted by: Violet.Emma.Winx.Club Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra | Don't let me go - Part 7 (Aang&Appa/ATLA) | Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra/Disney | Down - Part 10 (Toph/ATLA) & Part 14 (Aang/ATLA) | Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra | The Monster - Parts 5&14 (Toph/ATLA) | Hosted by: fanofbewitched1 Multifandom | People help the people - Part 9 (Legend of the Seekerto join]) | Hosted by: Beckiesue Sim Multifandom | Mother's Day Collab - Part 1 (Chris&Maddie/A Mother's Nightmarea fill-in part), Part 8 (Alice&Carole/Syfy Alicea fill-in part), Part 14 (Merlin&Hunith/Merlina fill-in part), Part 15 (Maddy&Emma/Wolfblood) & Part 16 (Albert&Rose/War Horse) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CO7KJfkuuWk Multi-Couples | Hopin' - Part 6 (Alice&Hatter/Syfy Alice) & Part 12 (Sherlock&Irene/Sherlock) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LK36VF6CTOI Hosted by: Buffyloveangel1 Gotta Be Somebody - Part 21 (Kahlan&Richard, Cara&Leo/Legend of the Seeker), Part 22 (Sammy&Abigail, Christina&Kat, Christian&Tara/ Dance Academy), & Part 23 (Emily&Matt, Becker&Jess, Connor&Abby/Primeval) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9qdidYzZe4 (My parts only) Hosted by: EndlesslyDreaming Multifandom | Somebody that I used to Know (Birthday Collab) - Part 5 (Primeval) & Part 11 (Dance Academy) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpHI7J4Eltg (My parts only) Hosted by: VDAddictos Multifandom | Sky's Stil Blue - Part 5 (Torchwood) & Part 13 (Sammy&Abigail/Dance Academy) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79L2b38fXvs Multi-Couples | DNA - Part 12 (Shaz&Chris/Ashes to Ashes,) Part 20 (Kahlan&Richard/Legend of the Seeker) & Part 22 (Alice&Hatter/Syfy Alice) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyILQk9YkKI Hosted by: NCISLosAngeles100 Multi-Couples | Trouble - (Jack&Ianto/Torchwood) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTSJP3xtVf4 (My part only) Hosted by: FightEmOff Multi-Couples | Try - Part 5 (Sammy&Abigail/Dance Academy) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIQpbzgl8eE (My part only) Multifandom | Maroon5 Medley - Part 2&8 (Sammy&Abigail/Dance Acadmey) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA7AUw25cFU (My parts only) Hosted by: HorrorMovieCollabs Multi-Character | Breath of Life - Part 13 (Amy Pond/Doctor Who) & Part 14 (Shaz Granger/Ashes to Ashes) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUON9G_zTbw (My parts only) Hosted by: TarariMogan Multi-Couples | Heart Attack - Part 8 (Hatter&Alice/Syfy Alice) & Part 9 (Becker&Jess/Primeval) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF8bj4nlrSE (My parts only) Hosted by: newlybrokenroad Multifandom | I knew you were Trouble - Part 10 (Shaz&Chris/Ashes to Ashes) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22555OlFC28 (My part only) Hosted by: WeepyLittleKittenTV Multifandom | Without You - Part 11 (Connor Temple/Primeval) & Part 26 (Shaz Granger/Ashes to Ashes) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYTC5O2b_oU Hosted by: LysemaProductions (MsLysema's Collab Channel) Multifandom | The sun goes down - Part 5 (Narnia), Part 9 (Dance Academy) & Part 14 (Syfy Alice) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkVBTXBIS7I (My parts only) Multi-Character | Wake me up - Part 6 (Susan Pevensie/Chronicles of Narnia), Part 7 (Edmund Pevensie/Chronicles of Narnia) & Part 8 (Tara Webster/Dance Academy) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqDb6CpnXmk (My parts only) Hosted by: MsLysema Multifandom (Villans) | Seven Devils - Part 4 (Moriarty/Sherlock,) Part 6 (Morgana/Merlin) & Part 17 (Phillip Burton/Primeval) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NV3AtAZXRTE Multifandom | Turn it Back - Part 2 (Morgana/Merlin,) Part 4 (Tara Webster/Dance Academy) & Part 6 (Maddy Smith/Wolfblood) | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFkIT6IFUB0 Collabs hosted by EchoOfDarkness76 Multi-Animation | Far Away | Multifandom | Shake It Out | Collabs - EchoOfDarkness&another vidder EchoOfDarkness76&ThePotatoTree Avatar: The Last Airbender&Legend of Korra | Until the End - Echo's parts: 00:17-00:35; 00:52-01:09; 01:27-01:45; 02:03-02:19; 02:39-02:55, 03:14-03:37 | EchoOfDarkness76&Violet.Emma.Winx.Club Avatar: Last Airbender&Legend of Korra Characters | Losing your Memory - Echo's Characters: Sokka, Toph, Lin, Aang, Tenzin, Suki, Mako&General Iroh | EchoOfDarkness76&MerlinArthurLover Multifandom | Never Again - Echo'sCouples/Fandoms: Amy&Rory/Doctor Who; Jules&Ashton/A Princess for a Christmas; Kahlan&Richard/Legend of the Seeker; Connor&Abby/Primeval; Jack&Ianto/Torchwood; Damon&Elena/The Vampire Diaries; Alice&Hatter/Syfy Alice & Shaz&Chris/Ashes to Ashes | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcrQQvsHF-c Multifandom | Breath of Life - Echo's Characters/Fandoms: Molly Hooper/Sherlock BBC; Edmund Pevensie/Narnia; Shaz Granger/Ashes to Ashes; Amy Pond/Doctor Who & Sam Tyler/Life on Mars | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqWyT4h8tA8 Contests Contests Echo has taken part in are; - ABC Contest | Challenge 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pl4ZiokgWWQ Challenge 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMPn6HTSh3g Challenge 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC00rq4ujcc Challenge 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIPOGwxL2rI Challenge 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-S5nPKqL8yM | (Host: xOnceEAgainx) - Multifandom Contest | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvPwXWcCNIM (Sorry for the quality - it was uploaded when Youtube had a problem) | (Host: BigSmiley1986) - Your Fandom My Music (YFMM) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neUvVncgNni | (Host: xOnceEAgainx) - You Vid I Choose (YVICC) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsanhXdFWmw | (Host: Cutesmiles83) Contests she has hosted are; - Multifandom Contest | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMcJlQnXvTg Awards Contest hosted by: xOnceEAgainx Contest name: Your Fandom My Music Place: 2nd Video: Primeval | Anthem of the Angels (YFMM) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neUvVncgNnI Contest hosted by: CuteSmiles83 Contest name: You Vid I Choose Contest Place: 2nd Video: Dance Academy | You're in my Veins (YVICC) | Couples | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsanhXdFWmw